Before the Reunion(Is Ron Sweet For Hermione?)
by unpredictable
Summary: Hermione is left in the hotel for five days while her over and his partner capture a dark wizard. Will they be back in time for the Hogwarts reunion? Is Ron sweet for Hermione? And will that room maid learn english someday? Find out what happens! And sorr


Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
It's kinda short, but please read if you want to keep up on the story! I'm sorry I didn't get this on earlier, I've been so busy these days. I hope to get the next episode posted soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, there they were! Just getting in the elevator. If Hermione hurried, she could catch the same one. Just as the doors were closing, she put a hand on the edge to stop it, and jumped in.  
"Harry, guess what!" Hermione cried out. She, Ron, and Harry had just received an invitation too good to pass up.  
"What, Herm?" Harry asked in a somewhat exasperated tone.  
"We've just received an invitation. To Hogwarts. They're having a reunion for our year!" Hermione told them excitedly. She waved the dark purple paper with gold-colored scrawl in front of Harry's face, but he waved it away.  
"Look, I'll have to check it out later, I'm really busy today. You remember that dark wizard, Dulaf Nereu? Well we may have located him, and we're starting off in an hour to hunt him down." Of course, it sounded great. Really great. Ron looked up from a gadget he had been examining.  
"That sounds fun.... er, well, when is it?" He asked.  
"In a week. Just a bit of a short notice, but....... it will be a great opportunity to talk to all our old friends, you know." They all stepped out of the elevator at the lobby.  
"Herm, we'll try to go. We all want to go. But try not to count on it too much."   
"Well I'm going, even if you're not." Hermione said stubbornly. She turned on her heels and began walking back to the hotel room they were staying in for a few days.   
Harry sighed. He had been so busy these days, helping Ron search out dark wizards. He hadn't paid much attention to her in the past week or so. Maybe he could squeeze the reunion in. He would try, at least. He had no idea just HOW busy of a life an auror led. At least Ron was an auror, too, and he was there to help him.  
  
Hermione flopped down on the firm hotel bed. They barely talk to me anymore, she thought as she traced the green, blue and red swirly print on the comforter. They never had time. All she got to do was sit around. In the past three year, since she first started traveling with Harry, she only saw two captures of dark wizards.  
  
Ron stepped onto the curb after Harry. He wondered how Hermione was. She was probably mad because they were so busy, but that's the way it is. He made a mental note to apologize and seriously try to go to that reunion. Then maybe she'd smile…… Wait a second! Ron stopped himself. There is no way in Hell that I'm thinking about Hermione's smile, is there??? He shoved the thought to the back of his mind as he concentrated on Harry's plan to capture Dulaf Nereu.  
  
Harry was trying to remember all the things he had to do. First, he had to capture this dark wizard, then report it to the Ministry of Magic. Also, Herm wanted to go to that reunion…… He concentrated on walking without bumping into the people walking the opposite way.   
  
There was click of the door opening signifying Ron and Harry's return. Hermione was sprawled on the dark green hotel couch, watching muggle news. What else was there for her to do? They had left her there for five days, so she didn't have much to do but hang around the hotel or walk around town. Which she had already done.   
"Hey Herm! We're back!" Ron called from the doorway.  
"Great," Hermione said flatly. "Where are we going now?" she asked, expecting to be packing for the other side of the country by tomorrow.  
"Well…. I'm not sure yet. Isn't that reunion in a couple days?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eye. Hermione's eyes lit up as she replied,  
"Yeah. You guys gonna go?"   
"Well that's the plan." Harry answered as he opened the fridge.   
"Hey, what are two tired aurors supposed to eat? That maid emptied the fridge of the food?" Hermione laughed.  
"Well the maid doesn't speak English. I tried to explain, but she didn't understand."  
"Right… well I'm going downstairs to grab something to bring upstairs. Be back in a bit." He kissed Hermione on the cheek and left.  
  
Ron put a hand on Hermione's shoulder.   
"Uh, I wanted to apologize. For being short with you. I guess we were both so caught up with work, you know.."  
"Oh that's ok… you know, I am getting used to it."   
"Oh…." He felt somewhat guilty that she had been slightly neglected. He pondered over this for a minute. Especially since she was so beautiful, too…   
"Uh….. Ron…" Hermione said, jerking Ron out of his thoughts. He had forgotten to take his hand off her shoulder, and she was giving him an odd look. No, odd was an understatement, he decided. Blushing, he stuck his hand in his pocket.  
"Oh.. sorry… you know, I wonder what's keeping Harry. I'm uh, just gonna go help him.." He went out, leaving Hermione puzzled. He quickened his pace as he walked down the hall. He passed Harry, carrying a plastic bag from which emanated a delicious scent.   
"Hey, Ron! I got- hey what's wrong? You don't look so good.."  
"I'm going for a walk…"Ron mumbled.   
  
When he got outside, he kicked himself. No way was he going to get soft on Hermione. Especially when she was already involved with Harry and all……. He paced back and forth in front of the hotel. So, if he wasn't getting soft for her, why was he daydreaming about her? Why?? There was no other explanation for it. But it couldn't possibly work… Ok Ron, he told himself. Just try to tell her. Not all at once, just drop a hint here and there. Then maybe something will happen.  
  
Harry cheerfully opened the door. Hermione was brought back from cloud nine at once, and helped him empty the contents of the plastic bag into the fridge. She absentmindedly sat down on the bed and stared at her feet. Harry came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Hey there, what's up?" He kissed her neck.  
"Oh, not much... just been sitting around the hotel for a while..." she turned around and kissed his lips, and he kissed her back.  
"You wanna sit around some more? With me though?" Harry entwined his fingers with hers, and kissed her again. Hermione kissed his mouth, remembering how she had missed his kisses for the past five days. He ran his hand down her back with one finger and she kissed him deeper. Then she remembered Ron was staying with them, and what if he walked in on them? Ron... that reminded her.. Why in the world had Ron kept his hand on her should so long after their brief conversation had ceased? And did she hear him mumble "Beautiful"??? No, she thought. He must've been preoccupied with other thoughts, that's all. Or was it?  
  
  
Find out what happens in the next episode when Ron, Harry, and Hermione go to the Hogwarts Reunion!  
  
-Unpredictable  



End file.
